Gas-fired barbecue grills continue to increase in popularity due to their convenience of operation, relatively instant availability for use in cooking, and design improvements which facilitate their assembly and use. One major concern with gas barbecue grills has been the reduction of flare-ups caused by the ignition of grease. Since the flame in a gas-fired grill cannot be smothered by oxygen deprivation as with charcoal grills, any accumulated grease or grease from the food then being cooked can ignite given the right conditions.
Prior art grills have used a variety of means to provide and radiate heat while trying to minimize the incidence of flare-ups or uncontrolled flames. Metal sear grids, which attain very high temperatures in an attempt to vaporize grease, have been in use since the 1930's. Porous lava rock, the pores of which accumulate grease, radiates heat but tends to readily ignite with continued use. Various other means and combinations thereof have also been tried but none have provided anything that could be termed completely satisfactory.
Other concerns expressed by consumers to grill manufacturers include the need for even heat distribution and thus, even cooking of food; ease of clean-up; and sufficient versatility to cook a variety of different foods in a variety of different ways. Thus, there is a continuing need in the art for a barbecue grill which avoids the disadvantages of prior art models, while providing the desired advantages mentioned hereinabove. Some of the same concerns apply to other types of gas appliances as well and are also addressed by the present invention.